


One last time (before the world ends)

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Episode: s03e07 Chaos Theory, F/M, Missing Scene, emotionally tormented melinda may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	One last time (before the world ends)

“Andrew.”

She said his name like a prayer, pleading at him with tears running down her cheeks. Andrew smiled, just as tearfully, as he stroked his thumb across each and every one of them. “Hi baby.”

Melinda melted into his chest while simultaneously wanting to throw him off, fingers twitching toward the ICER she was too broken down to use. She called off her backup. She didn’t know or care if they bothered to listen.

She was a wife in mourning right now.

Her lips were on his again and their kiss is resigned, passionate, and tender all at once. She glanced up at his face every few seconds, making sure the brown eyes she would always recognize belonged to a human, _her husband,_ one last fuck before the world ends.

Andrew cupped her breasts with the same reverence as he did her face. Slowly, he lowered their bodies to the ground, careful not to disturb the cumbersome chains he tied on her arms.

Before she met Andrew, she used to despise the phrase “making love”.

He kissed her when he emptied himself inside her. She cried his name, over and over, until she came around him. And then she simply cried.


End file.
